béni jeudi
by ryu-kuma
Summary: la suite de maudit jeudi a ma sauce


**Auteur: ben moi kuma-ryu **

**Pairing: odd x Ulrich **

**Disclaimer ben vu que c'est la suite d'une fic rien est a moi et j'ai vu que rien était a elle (ou lui) non plus**

**Note:c'est la suite de la fic de Naoescolhaparajehan (c'est quoi ce pseudo 0.0) « Maudit jeudi » alors si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose lisez la d'abord ok allez on commence la suite **

**Note 2:les truc en **_**italique **_**c'est la narration dans un dialogue**

**Sa tourne ACTION CLAP **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cela faisait une semaine,qu'il l'avait embrassé et rien n'était comme avant sa tout le groupe le sentait. Il n'y avait que sur lyoko ou tout était comme avant tous étant trop occupé a sauver le monde pour penser a leur problème de cœur. Un soir avant d'aller au réfectoire pour le dîner ,en ayant marre (enfin c'est plutôt moi qui lui ait ordonné de se bouger si il voulait pas un coup de pied au cul enfin bref on continue)odd l'entraîna dans le parc. Ils marchèrent en silence,l'un cherchant comment dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire et l'autre trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit.**

**« écoute **_**commença odd **_**si tu veut on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé d'accort**

**-non**

**-quoi mais pourquoi ?**

**-je tiens beaucoup a toi beaucoup plus qu'a jerémie ou yumi alors je voudrais savoir se que sais vraiment si c'est une grande amitié ou de l'amour mais si tu pouvais patienter le temps que je sache **

**-euh d'accord tant que tu ne m'évite pas sa me va **

**-j'avais besoin de réfléchir désolé **

**-c'est rien on devrais aller au réfectoire **

**-tu as raison ils vont se poser des questions si on reste plus longtemps **

**-euh c'est vrai mais c'est surtout que je meurt de faim ^^ **

**-tu changeras jamais ^^**

**Ils rentrèrent donc dans la bonne humeur et tout le groupe fut content de voir que tout semblait comme avant mais il y avait un problème un problème immonde horrible bref très très moche et ce problème avait un nom sissi delmas (je suis deg la non ……….naaaaaaaaaaaan)**

**-alors Ulrich **_**minauda-t-elle **_**(ne pas la tuer ne pas la tuer calme zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen)je vois que tu va mieux tu auras enfin compris que yumi n'est pas faite pour toi et que je suis la seule **

**-tu rêve yumi n'est que ma meilleure amie pas plus au mieux une sœur **

**-donc tu m'aimes **

**-non **

**Clair net précis sissi n'eut plus rien a répliquer et partie avec ce qui lui restait de dignité **

**-bravo **_**le félicita odd **_**sa fait combien de fois que tu la remballe comme sa j'ai arrêter de compter a la millième fois **

**-moi aussi **

**Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien surtout du dernier remballage de sissi **

**-faudrait peut-être que je trouve un moyen pour m'en débarrasser pour de bon ?**

**-dit lui que tu aime quelque un d'autre **

**-ouais mais elle va me faire chier pour savoir qui c'est et quand elle le saura elle essayeras de nous faire casser et qui pourrait faire sa hein ?**

**-ouais c'est vrai **

**-quoi qu'il en soit pour moi je préféré que tu te fasse harceler par sissi plutôt que x.a.n.a attaque **

**-Jérémy ……………..tu est taré ?**

**-tu préféré que le monde soit en danger ?**

**-mais voyons sissi est un danger public sa change rien **

**Et il explosèrent de rire qui se finit pour odd et Ulrich dans un bâillement peu distingué (mais je m'en fout vu que je fait pareil même en cours xP)**

**-bon je crois qu'il est tant d'aller se coucher bonne nuit **

**-bonne nuit répondirent les deux jeunes garçon euh alita continua Ulrich**

**-oui?**

**-je peut te parler ?**

**-bien sur on n'a qua parler pendant qu'on va dans au lit **

**-d'accort **

**Ils y allèrent en silence voulant se faire discret s'arrêtant que a l'entrée **

**-alors que voulez vous me dire ?**

**-voila,comment as-tu su que tu aimais Jérémy (ouais j'ai oublié de préciser parce que je viens de penser que sa pouvais les aider -_-'''enfin bref Jérémy et alita sortent ensemble)?**

**-ben j'ai essayer d'imaginer qu'il disparaissait et……**

**-et ?**

**-j'ai ressenti que je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre c'est comme sa que j'ai su,mais pourquoi ses question?**

**-je connais un garçon qui m'aime et je voudrait savoir si c'est réciproque **

**-ah d'accort bon je te laisse bonne nuit **

**-bonne nuit ^^ **

**Il la laissa devant sa chambre et se mit a parler tout seul **

**-le perdre,le perdre je…………………………..je mourrais je crois bien ! Oui c'est sa **

**Il se mit a courir se fichant de réveiller Jim il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en coup de cambre réveillant en sursaut odd qui dormait comme un bébé **

**-hein ?que ?quoi ?**

**-je sais **

**-hein ? Tu sais quoi **_**baille **_

_**-**_**je sais que je t'aime **

**-c'est vrai 0o0**

**-bien sur ^^ **

**-moi aussi ^^ **

**Il approcha son visage de celui de son colocataire les yeux déjà mi-clos. Attendant qu'il franchisse tout seul la distance,**

**-et si on s'embrassait devant sissi.**

**Cette phrase lui fit relever la tête étonnée **

**-ben oui comme sa elle te fichera la paix et puis j'ai trop attendu pour t'avoir casser a cause d'elle **

**-bonne idée **_**dit-il avec un sourire sadique **_

**Le lendemain, on put lire dans le journal de l'école que sissi delmas c'était évanoui suite a un énorme choc émotionnel. Tout le monde savait de quoi il s'agissait. Comment ne pas le savoir quand Ulrich sur le quelle elle bavait depuis son entrée au collège tenait la main de son meilleur ami en l'embrassant de temps en temps. Tout le groupe fut soudain entouré de presque toute les fille de kadic leur demandant un autographe .Ils furent surpris un moment puis commencèrent a remplir les feuilles.**

**-tu sais quoi **_**demanda odd une fois qu'il était seul**_

_**-**_**non mais tu va me le dire **

**-j'adore le jeudi **_**murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche **_

_**Owari **_

_**Reviews SVP z'avez aimé déteste donnez votre avis **_


End file.
